


Ask the Question

by mistresscurvy



Series: Kink Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Undernegotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Louis asked, it was a bit weird, but stranger things had happened to Liam in the middle of a show before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to harriet_vane and sunsetmog for the cheerleading, amazonziti for reading it over, and lokte for the Britpick! <3
> 
> This takes place in a larger lilo kink universe that will almost certainly involve many more stories over time.

The first time Louis asked, it was a bit weird, but stranger things had happened to Liam in the middle of a show before. And the pressure of performing for a massive stadium full of screaming girls showed up differently in all of them. Louis having a bit of a nervous bladder wasn't really that odd, in the grand scheme of things. 

The second time was definitely odder. The desperation on Louis's face was stark, even amid all the stage lights, as he asked Liam for permission again. Liam didn't know what Louis saw in his face that told him he could leave the stage, that Liam and the others would hold down the fort. But before Liam could even finish verbalising an answer, Louis's face cleared and he turned to run offstage for the loo. 

Later that night, Louis complained for ages about missing the Friends theme singalong, but it served him right for abandoning them like that. 

When Louis asked the third time, they weren't on stage. They were sprawled out together in just their pants on Liam's bed in the hotel room in Santiago, theoretically watching a telenovela that Liam couldn't follow at all, even with the English subtitles. True, it was possible he might have had more of an idea of what was going on if he spent more time actually looking at the television and less time kissing Louis, but Louis was typically distracting. Also infuriating, given that as soon as things started to become interesting, Louis would pull away and tell him to watch the show, travel is about appreciating other cultures, _Liam_. So it was just another late night on tour, really, until during one of their breaks from snogging Louis asked, "Liam, I need to wee, can I go?"

Liam looked over at him, but Louis was staring straight ahead at the telly. "What are you asking me for?"

Louis still wasn't looking at him. "No, but can I?"

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, clicking the programme off and turning to look at Louis more closely. "Are you feeling ill? Because if you are we should call Paul," he said, turning around to get his mobile. They'd been warned extensively about the dangers of altitude sickness, and while Liam didn't remember there being anything in that lecture about having difficulty weeing, it seemed possible. 

Louis's hand pulled him back around. "I'm not ill, I just," Louis started and then stopped. His cheeks were pink. Liam wanted to feel his forehead, see if he wasn't just a touch warm, but he was fairly sure Louis'd slap his hand away if he tried. 

"You're just asking me if you can go for a wee," Liam said slowly. Louis nodded. "Even though there's nothing in particular you'd be interrupting if you did." 

"We were watching something," Louis said, his voice belligerent but quiet. 

Liam didn't waste his breath pointing out that Louis hadn't seemed bothered when he'd shut it off. He was stuck on something else. "What would you do if I said no?" He watched as the colour rose higher in Louis's face. "Would you go?"

Louis shook his head. "I would wait," he whispered. 

"For how long?" Liam asked. 

Louis shrugged, still not looking at Liam. "Until I couldn't any longer."

"What if I don't want to tell you what to do?" Liam prodded, beginning to have a bit of a thought. 

"Jesus, Liam, it was just a question," Louis huffed out, rolling over off his stomach and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Liam tugged his arm before he stood up. "No, then."

Louis glanced back at him, looking caught out. "No?" he parroted back, face all pink and shy and still a little stubborn, and Liam might not understand exactly what they're doing, but he knew what that expression meant. 

So he repeated, "No," as he pulled Louis back onto the bed and kissed him again. "Not until I say."

Louis moaned and shifted against Liam, pressing his hips up on Liam's thigh. Their kissing was frantic and a bit rough, Louis biting down hard until Liam gave his hair a sharp tug. Louis whined at that, mouth slack as he arched his head back, and Liam leaned in to bite his neck. 

It was like so many other nights when Louis would push and push and push until Liam felt like he was a second away from snapping and then Louis would finally give in. But while Liam was already hard, his dick pressing up against Louis's hip, Louis wasn't, for all that he was rutting against Liam's thigh. 

Liam kissed Louis again, one hand still firm in his hair while dragging his other hand down Louis's chest, pausing to pinch a nipple sharply. Louis gasped into his mouth and Liam let his hand slip further down, pressing hard on Louis's belly just above his dick.

Louis made a sound like he was hurt and wrenched away from Liam's mouth. "No, I can't, I'm gonna--" Louis cut himself off, his hand tight around Liam's wrist, holding it there. 

"Tell me to stop, then," Liam said, and Louis shook his head and then kissed Liam again, trapping Liam's hand between them. Liam didn't let up the pressure of his hand, holding Louis tight as he shook in Liam's arms. He slid his hand down further, the tips of his fingers brushing over Louis's dick, the heel of his hand still pushing firmly against Louis's belly. 

Louis was still barely half-hard, but his hands were frantic over Liam's shoulders and back and neck, pulling him closer as he whimpered into Liam's mouth. Liam's hand slipped further down and cupped Louis's half-hard dick, squeezing once and then stroking up and down. Louis thrust up against his hand, still clutching Liam to him and making a high pitched whine. 

"Liam, I can't, I can't hold it, I'm gonna lose it," Louis gasped, sounding desperate and overwhelmed and more turned on than Liam had ever heard him before. He wanted to push, wanted to give Louis everything he desired. But some small voice in the back of his head that was getting insistently louder said that what he really didn't want was to have to explain to Paul why their lovely hotel bed was soaked with wee. 

So he gave Louis's dick one last grope before pulling them both off the bed. "Come on, come on," he chanted as he half-dragged Louis with him into the shower, not bothering to strip them out of their pants on the way. He got his hands back on Louis's arse, slouching against the wall of the shower and tugging Louis between his legs, rutting his hard cock against Louis's belly. 

Louis moaned and clutched at Liam's shoulders, whispering, "I'm gonna--I can't, Liam."

"Do it, you can, I want you to," Liam said, a bit desperate himself, kissing Louis hard and holding him steady while Louis writhed and trembled in his arms. 

He felt Louis relax just a moment before he registered the first sensation of warmth running down his leg. And then it was a flood flowing down, Louis going boneless against him, his breath hot and panting on Liam's neck as he let go. It went on forever, a steady stream soaking their pants and legs, the wee hot and sticky in the hair on Liam's thighs. 

Finally, with one last shudder and burst, it was over, Louis's panting loud in Liam's ear now that Liam wasn't so focused on something else. He stood there, feeling Louis breathe against him, until the wee got cold and itchy on his skin and he couldn't ignore it any longer. Keeping one arm firm round Louis's body, Liam reached out his other arm and flipped on the water, directing the flow away from them until the water got hot but not scalding. 

He kissed the side of Louis's face, the only part of him he could easily reach while Louis was tucked up against his neck. "Come on, love, let's get under the water now." He shuffled them under the spray carefully, still supporting most of Louis's weight. The warmth of the water was a relief, Louis finally standing up a bit more as the water pounded over his shoulders. 

Liam let his hands drift up and down Louis's sides, his fingers slipping over his wet skin. He stopped at the band of his pants after a moment, and then began to tug them off. "Time to get cleaned up a bit," he said softly, pulling them down his hips, the sopping wet fabric getting caught and twisted around Louis's thighs. Louis's hands pushed his away, and Liam left Louis alone to stomp his way out of the soiled pants, quickly working his own down his legs. He could hang them to dry overnight and then add them to the dirty washing in the morning, with no one the wiser, hopefully. 

He stepped back under the spray and let the water run down over his head, soaking his hair. The heat seemed to draw his exhaustion up to the surface of his skin, leaving him with barely enough energy left to pull Louis back in for a kiss. 

Louis was just as relaxed, his answering kiss lazy and soothing in contrast with the frantic biting of earlier. It matched Liam's mood, his entire body suddenly ready for sleeping long and deep. It was a bit jarring when Louis's hand slid up Liam's thigh and then gently closed around Liam's half-hard cock, the idea of coming totally at odds with the rest of his body. 

"In the morning, yeah?" he whispered before kissing Louis again and gently shifting his hand away. 

Louis nodded and then took a step back, his gaze a little bashful still. "I'll get you back then."

There was no doubt of that, Liam knew. He would probably wake up with Louis already pinning his hips to the bed with two firm hands as he sucked Liam off so slowly it hurt more than anything else, just to show him he could make Liam need him just as desperately. He would watch him with bright eyes, the smirk on his face just south of being cruel, listening to Liam beg him, keeping his hands above his head simply because Louis told him to. But if that was what Louis needed to do after asking him for this, Liam would let him. He would always let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
